1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and, more specifically, to a wireless communication video telephone retained on a wall and including remote control capabilities able to transmit both audio and video signals via satellite and/or cellular communication channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous audio and video communication devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,059; 4,932,047; 4,985,911; and 5,191,601 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention is a conversational freeze-frame video phone which transmits a source image over a standard telephone line in conjunction with audio voice signals. A camera is used to capture an image to be transmitted and the image is mapped onto an image field of 2,000 to 5,000 pixels. The image field is displayed on a display area of approximately one square inch on a display screen. Digitized data representing the pixels is asynchronously transmitted on a modulated signal in a single burst of less than three seconds duration. Corresponding remote images are asynchronously received, demodulated, and displayed. The transmission of the audio signals is interrupted upon the detection of a video image being transmitted.
An improved video phone transmits a source image over a standard telephone line in conjunction with voice signals. The unique initialization protocol provides a hardware preamble for synchronizing a receiver clock, a software preamble for identifying the video image and disabling the audio, automatic gain control adjustment data and amplitude calibration data. The audio portion is disabled by coupling a capacitor across the telephone to effectively short the telephone. The telephone is placed across a bridge circuit which is provided with switches to balance the bridge in both the telephone and video modes. The transmitted and received signals pass through the same delay equalization circuit, so that half the equalization is done before transmission, with the remaining half being done after reception. Input and output selectors allow the same circuit to be used. The digital signals are level shifted up prior to being converted into analog, and then are shifted down again to reduce the effects of DC offset. The digital and analog voltage supplies are coupled together with a resistor and diode, and a capacitor is coupled between the analog supply and ground to combine the reset and voltage supply functions. An RC circuit providing 180 degrees of phase shift is coupled to the crystal oscillator to produce a clock which is locked into the series resonant frequency of the oscillator. The camera and the rest of the circuitry are turned on and off by a switch coupled to panel which can be slid in front of the camera.
An improved video phone which transmits a source image over a standard telephone line in conjunction with audio voice signals is disclosed. The unique initialization protocol allows asynchronous transmission with its short format. The protocol format provides for a hardware preamble for synchronizing a receiver clock, a software preamble for identifying the video image and disabling the audio, automatic gain control adjustment data and amplitude calibration data. The audio portion is disabled by coupling a capacitor across the telephone to effectively short the telephone. The telephone is placed across the bridge circuit which is provided with switches to balance the bridge in both the telephone audio and the video modes. The transmitted as well as the received signals are passed through the same delay equalization circuit, so that half the delay equalization is done before transmission, with the remaining half being done after reception. The use of a multiplexer and demultiplexer allows the same circuit to be used. The digital signals are level shifted from 5 volts to 10 volts prior to being converted into analog, and then are shifted down again to reduce the effects of DC offset. The digital and analog voltage supplies are coupled together with a resistor and diode, and a capacitor is coupled between the analog supply and ground to combine the reset and voltage supply functions. An RC circuit providing 180 degrees of phase shift is coupled to the crystal oscillator to produce a clock which is locked into the series resonant frequency of the oscillator. The camera and the rest of the circuitry are turned on and off by a switch coupled to panel which can be slid in front of the camera, thus providing for the automatic protection of the camera lens when the system is switched off.
A video phone unit comprising a decoder for expanding a received picture transmitted from the other party, a television camera for photographing a subject for producing a photographed picture on one party side, a hook for detecting whether the camera is immobile or mobile and generating either a first detecting signal indicating that the hook is in a mobile state or a second detecting signal indicating that the hook is immobile, a changeover switch for selecting either the received picture expanded at the decoder or the photographed picture taken at the camera after receiving the first or second detecting signal provided from the hook, a display for displaying one picture selected at the changeover switch, and a coder for compressing and transmitting the photographed picture provided from the camera to the other party.
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and, more specifically, to a wireless communication video telephone retained on a wall and including remote control capabilities able to transmit both audio and video signals via satellite and/or cellular communication channels.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system which is able to transmit both audio and video signals through a wireless communications channel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system which is able to transmit both audio and video signals in a satellite or cellular transmission.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system which is able to be controlled via a remote control mobile/cordless telephone handset.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system including a display screen which may be hung on a wall.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system which includes a camera which can be manipulated remotely to pan up and down.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system which provides a picturesque image on its display screen when not in use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system including a speaker and microphone for use without the need for a handset.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system wherein an image of the calling and receiving party are viewable on the screen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication video telephone system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A wireless communication video telephone system for establishing a wireless audio/video communication between first and second video telephone units is disclosed by the present invention. The system includes first and second video telephone units and respective first and second wireless communication devices for establishing a wireless communication channel therebetween. Each video telephone units includes a receiver connected to the respective wireless communication device and a display screen for displaying the received video image. A microprocessor is connected to both the receiver and the display unit for receiving the audio and video data signals transmitted over the wireless communications channel. A data storage device is connected to the microprocessor for storing data representative of an image and a digital camera for capturing a digital image and transmitting said captured digital image to the microprocessor. The video telephone is operable in a first not-in-use mode in which the microprocessor reads data from data storage device and displays an image represented by the read data on the display unit and a second in-use mode in which the microprocessor receives the digital data representative of the captured image from the digital camera and the video signal received over the wireless communications channel for display of both on the display unit simultaneously. Each video telephone unit may include a handset for remote wireless operation. The wireless communication device may be one of a satellite dish, a cellular communication unit or any other known device for establishing a wireless communications channel.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.